The present invention relates to a device for releasing inflation gas from a gas storage vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,725 teaches a device for inflating an airbag with compressed gas from a vessel. In this prior art device it is necessary that the device components have exact dimensions to avoid deviations in the force transmitted by a locking element for opening a gas pressure container intended to inflate an airbag. The device of the present invention overcomes this problem.
There is provided in accordance with the present invention a device for releasing gas from a vessel comprising a cylindrical housing for axially guiding a piston, the cylindrical housing containing a propellant charge that can be ignited by an ignition device, the housing comprises at least two housing half shells which enclose at least the space containing the ignition device and the propellant charge, the housing half shells being held together with an interlocking fit and secured within a load-absorbing sleeve that is rigidly connected to an inflation head fastened to a gas storage vessel.